Akira Orgins HJH
by NARIADA
Summary: This is about a girl named Akira (OC) who ran away from home because a mob is on the hunt for her, if they catch her, they'll steal her weapon use it for evil and kill Akira like they killed her father. Akira hides in the deep woods near the mountains where she meets a certain Strider who helps her out, but not just a Strider a VA pilot and a bounty hunter.


**Hello this is my first story, sorry if it sucks and incase you haven't guessed this is about an OC character that i made up named Akira and it will also be be Little adventures with Strider Hiryu, Jin Saotome and Hayato Kanzaki, which they will appear later on and just a heads up there will be a couple changes so, sorry about that**

**btw: i don't own the Capcom characters**

**so yea enjoy i guess?**

In the year 1980 in a small village in Japan lived a man named Takeshi who was married to a beautiful woman named Miyu, after 5 years of marriage Miyu was pregnant, on March.3 1985 at 7:45pm Miyu was rushed to the hospital with her husband beside her and praying for her and his child.

- Hours Later -

The doctor came out with no emotion on his face, Takeshi got nervous and asked for his wife and child, the doctor shook his head slowly struggling to tell him "I am so sorry but i am afraid that your wife has died". Takeshi felt his heart stop "What? No...that can't be... What about my child!?" Takeshi yelled out grabbing his collar

"Sir.. Please calm down! And your child has survive," the doctor said Takeshi calmed down a bit "I want to see my child" Takeshi said letting go of the doctor, he simply nodded "Follow me" he said and Takeshi followed him to the delivery room.

The doctor pointed at the baby with a pink blanket Takeshi felt his tears were about to come out, "What are you going to name her?" The doctor asked and Takeshi remembered a couple months ago with his wife when deciding what to name their child.

-5 Months ago-

"Ok so what do you want to name the baby if it's a boy?' Miyu asked "Well i was thinking Arata because i know my boy will be a fresh kid" Takeshi said and Miyu smiled "Ok what if its a girl?" Miyu asked and Takeshi thought for a moment "Akira. Because i know my princess will be bright and clear, just like you Miyu" he said Miyu smiled and hugged him "Its perfect", she whispered.

-Now-

"Akira" Takeshi said looking at his baby.

A couple months have passed, Takeshi took Akira to the cemetary "Look Miyu it's Akira, remember how many times you said you couldn't wait to see your Child? Well here she is. Akira" Takeshi said he looked at Akira who just cooed and giggled, Takeshi couldn't help but smile, this warmed his heart so much. He was glad that him and Miyu agreed to name her Miyu.

Takeshi decided not to tell Akira about her mothers death, he knows that it would be wrong to lie to his only daughter but he didn't want her to think that it was her fault for being born that caused her mothers death, Takeshi decided that he would keep this to himself, and hoped that Akira wouldn't know the truth.

7 years has passed in the year 1992 Akira was now 7, Akira was born different, Akira has both Red and Black hair but her hair was mostly black just a couple strides of red. her father has black hair and her mother had red long hair, Takeshi's eyes are grey and her mothers eyes were light brown, Akira had caramel brown eyes.

Akira would always have a big smile on her face all the time, she would always be a smiling and cheery girl, but she doesn't have any friends except for that one time when she was 3 she would get along with a 6 year old boy who lived in an orpahange they only knew each other for a couple weeks until Akira had to move away Akira forgot what his name was, so Akira hasn't made friends so she would always be alone and she would get picked on or always gets bullied but Akira didn't mind much, but Takeshi noticed.

When Takeshi was around Akiras age he took Karate and Judo classes, he was black belts and one of the top students so Takeshi thought why not teach her? He always thought that he would teach his skills to his son but whats wrong with teaching his daughter, she could defend herself. Takeshi now works with Capcom thats why him and Akira had to move, he also thought about asking the Capcom lab to create a weapon for Akira she could use when she gets older, so it was decided.

Takeshi managed to convince Akira to let him teach her Karate and Judo, Akira was more than happy to be taught, Takeshi made Akira promise that she would only use her skills for defence only, Akira promised.

It took a couple weeks for Takeshi to convince the headmaster of Capcom to allow him to create a weapon for his daughter, they gived him permission but the weapon will take years for it to be complete so Takeshi agreed, anything for his daughter to be able to defend herself when she gets older.

2 years have passed by and Akira has been learing quickly everything her father has been teaching her. Akira was now 9 years old and entered grade.4 and like always she would be alone but then again she didn't mind it, until one day at lunch a red haired girl approched Akira.

"Hi" the girl said "Hi" Akira said softly "Whatcha eating?" The red haired asked "a Chocolate bar..." Akira said, the red haired girl grinned widely and punched herself in the face really hard that she fell to the ground and started crying really loud, Akira was really shocked and confused by her sudden actions and went up to her to see if she was alright "HELP! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! HELP! HELP!' the red haired cried out loudly, Akira was so confused all she was going to do was check if she was alright.

"What is going on here?" A women asked Akira looked up to see a black haired teacher with glasses and had a disbelief look on her face "Teacher! Teacher! I was just trying to be nice to her by giving her some of my chocolate and she punched me and stole my chocolate bar!' The red haired cried out "I... Its not.. I didn't..." Akira started to say but the teacher took the chocolate from Akira and gaved it to the red haired girl and pulled Akira's arm forcefully to the principles office.

The red haired girl smirked and took a bite from Akira chocolate bar "This outta trach that freak not to fuck with me..." She said softly to herself.

After a couple minutes with arguing with both the teacher and the principle Akira tried to tell them the truth but they wouldn't believe her "Akira you gaved Kana a brutal punch to the face thats all purplish and swollen, thats enough proof that you indeed hit her, and to mention that your delinquent father has been teaching you karate, principle look at what her father is teaching her and now she's beating up other students" the teacher yelled out

"Akira, im calling your father so i can have a chat with him, Miss Xiong you are dismissed" the principle said, the teacher simply nodded and left. By the end of the day Takeshi hasn't said anything which scared Akira, but Takeshi finally spoke "Akira Since the principle told me what the Teacher witnessed i would like to hear your side of the story" Takeshi said, Akira started telling him exactly what happened

"I know you couldn't have hit that girl, if you did im pretty sure you would have done more damage and i know you made a promise to me, that you would only use your skills for defence only, so i trust you" Takeshi said and Akira hugged him very tightly "I love you dad! Im so happy that you believed me" Akira said she almost cried "I love you too sweetie, if this happens again they will hear from me" Takeshi said and Akira smiled.

A couple months have passed by and Akira has had some glares from Kana Akira managed to stay away from her but Kanas friends would either start rumours of her or just bully her, Akira just got up dust herself off and smile and continued with her life, later on they got bored and decided to pick on another kid.

4 years later Akira was in grade.8 Akira was also 13 years old, Takeshis project of his weapon for Akira was completed, they were two golden wrist rings that came along with two black gloves she would put the black gloves first, then the golden rings on her wrists, they would glowed whenever she would put them on, Takeshi told her that it meant that it recognized the onwer of the wrists and allowed it's plasma power onto Akiras body, and what exactly do they do?

Akiras plasma power allows her to form any weapon she wants on her hands the gloves are very stretch full and can't get ripped or broken so the plasma power works if Akira is wearing her black gloves, Akira only learned for two weeks and would always wear them, until one say she made a discovery

"Akira could you go to the attic and get me the files that ate labled 'ECI' please? They should be in a red box' Takeshi said "Sure" Akira said and made her way up in the attic, she turned the light on and looked and found the box "Alright let's see... Aha!' Akira said and grabbed it, "huh?" Akira said as something caught her eye, she saw a folder labled 'Akira'

"Hello, whats this?" Akira said and took the folder and opened it up "Oh it's my birth certificate, yay. Oh so i was born at 8:22pm huh? Thats pretty cool i guess" Akira said softly reading more, then she saw another page "Huh? Whats this?" Akira asked herself "Miyu...? my mom? Date of death... March.3 1985.. Time... 8:25pm..." Akira took a moment and relized something "My mother never ran away... She died from giving birth to me... What the hell? why did my father lie?' Akira said and her tears were rolling on her cheek.

Akira ran down stairs and threw the papers at her father with full rage "Akira?' He asked "What the hell is all this?!" Akira yelled out "Akira what are-" Takeshi started to say but he stopped after he saw it was Miyus Death certificate "Where did you find this?" Takeshi asked getting up from his seat "Does it matter?! Why did you lie to me?! You know how much i always wanted to look for my mother?! Why the fuck didn't tell?! I can't beileve you!" Akira yelled out letting her rage get the best of her.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled out making Akira flinch a bit "Akira i know you're mad but i had my reasons on why to keep your mothers death from you" he said "And why is that?" Akira asked still mad "Because i didn't want you to blame yourself for your mothers death!" Takeshi said "But still! maybe i wanted to see my mothers grave! So for the past 13 years i haven't seen- no in all my life i haven't see my mothers grave! And why? Because my own father lied to me!' Akira yelled out "Akira calm down and lets talk about this calmly" he said but turned from him "No, i don't know what else to beileve from you, who knows what else you have been hiding from me... You really pissed me off dad" Akira said and run to the door,

"Akira! Wait!" Takeshi yelled out but Akira ignored him and ran outside "AKIRA!" He yelled out but Akira disappered, "Dammit!" he said and grabbed his hoodie and Akiras hoddie too he was about to head for the door when 6 men came in blocking his way "What the-? Who are you? And what gives you the right to enter my home without my permission?!' He yelled out, he didn't have time for him

A man in a black suit with a red tie with black glassed came in "Takeshi we heard that your project of the Golden wrist rings were complete. Where are they?" He said in a deep voice, "Wait a minute... You're that mob... The Dark Serpents..." Takeshi said "Well at least you know now who we are so we suggest you give is the golden rings unless you want to do this the hard way..." The man said "Ha i can take you all" Takeshi said getting in a fighting pose

"Oh Takeshi you ignorant fool," the man and all 6 of them pointed their guns at him "We're giving you another chance Takeshi... Where are they?".

Akira ran all the way to her favorite park, it was 11:31pm and it was cold out "I guess i should've worn a hoodie or something..." Akira said softly, Akira sat down near a big tree, "I need to think..." Akira said softly and closed her eyes, her tears kept rollong down her cheeks, and before she knew it she fell asleep.

- A couple hours later-

Akira woke up, she looked at her surrounding and remembered that she ran away, she looked at her watch it was 4:35am "Damn... I should go back, dad must be worried sick..." Akira said softly and walked back home, when she entered the door was unlocked "Dad must've left the door open.." Akira said softly, but when she entered she gasped, the place was trashed it looked like there was a tornado inside, furniture broken, glass everywhere, smashed walls and there was a lot of blood, so much blood..

"Oh my god... What happened here...?" Akira said softly, there were 3 dead bodies one was in the living room, and two were on the stair case, Akira ran outside to her backyard and screamed, there was her father on the ground dead, Takeshi got shot and beaten up, he must've been dead hours ago, Akira cried

"Oh my god... Dad... Im so sorry! I shouldn't have ran away! Im so sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry! Im so so so sorry! Please forgive me father! Please forgive me!" Akira yelled out and couldn't stop her crying, she got up and realized that somebody must not only be after her father but her as well, because the other dead bodies that she found inside the house, the symbol on the back of their necks had a black serpent and she knew well that it was the Dark Serpent mob and whatever they wanted must either have it or not yet, and she wasn't going to take the risk.

Akira quickly ran inside and opened a small box that had money worth of $700 that they have been saving for emergencies, Akira took it and ran out of the house.

**_so yea... That was chapter.1 sorry if it sucked but if you wanna continue i am more than happy to continue and don't worry Strider will be appearing in the first chapter ;) bye bye._**


End file.
